This invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise system that includes weight devices attachable to a shoe for providing physiological benefits to a wearer of the augmented shoe.
Individuals desiring to strengthen and train the muscles in their ankles and legs may engage in weight training using a weight system in a gym or home. If, however, the desire is for aerobic exercise, the person may engage in running, jogging, or other sports. Despite the efficacy of each of these training regimens, a person desiring both results may find it difficult to find the time to participate in both weight training and aerobic exercise.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for attaching weights to shoes in order to provide weight exercise to a person's legs both during athletic training or just casual activity. Although assembly effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices or proposals either require attachment in a way that actually inhibits normal walking/running or do not provide means for quickly and removably anchoring an attachment member to the shoe and attaching varying weights and quantities of weight members to the attachment strip.
Therefore, it would be desirable for a person to obtain physiological benefits by exercising and performing everyday tasks with weighted footwear. Further, it would be desirable to have an exercise system of weight training that attaches to athletic shoes. In addition, it would be desirable to have an exercise system that enables a variable amount of weight to be attached or removed easily and quickly.